


Fool Me Once

by melchimaus



Series: Sydney Sucks [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchimaus/pseuds/melchimaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you spend all your time together on a time ship, you can't help but get to know one another. Well, most people can't, anyway. Spoilers up to 1x10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool Me Once

**Author's Note:**

> Because sometimes I scream at karadnvres and she screams back at me. [Also on Tumblr](http://sandyeyes.tumblr.com/post/142637145080)

Kendra returned to her room to find Ray sitting on his bed, closely examining his A.T.O.M. suit.

“Is everything okay?” she asked, rolling her right shoulder. There was a twinge of pain, and it still felt a little sore, but she could probably still spar a little with Sara later. Who knew that fourteenth century maces could hurt so much? She wondered if Gideon could make her one.

Ray looked up, and smiled brightly. Kendra couldn’t help but smile back.

“Everything’s fine,” he said. “Just thinking about how neat this thing is.”

“Someone’s a little cocky today,” Kendra joked.

Ray’s eyes darted toward her, then quickly went back to the tiny suit in his hands. “Am I not allowed to be proud?” he asked defensively.

Kendra tilted her head. “Of course,” she replied. “Just thought you’d be over it by now. I mean, you made it, what, over a year ago?”

Ray nodded. “Right.” He reached for the little case on the bed in front of him.

Kendra bit her lip. She walked forward and placed a hand gently on Ray’s shoulder. He clasped the case firmly closed before looking up at her, smile as bright as ever.

“Are you sure you don’t need to see Gideon?” she asked softly. “Fights in the Middle Ages can be pretty… intense. Even if you weren’t hurt physically…” She trailed off.

He nodded vigorously again. “Right,” he repeated. He quickly stood up, jostling Kendra, and made to leave. “Thanks for the tip!” he said over his shoulder. He paused as he reached the door. “Oh, hello sir!” He saluted, then walked out of sight.

Dr. Stein appeared. “Did he just…?” He pointed in the direction that Ray had went. “Is he alright?”

Kendra narrowed her eyes. “I don’t know.” She shook her head. “You don’t happen to know where Leonard is, do you?”

*

“Of course Grey is afraid of horses,” Jax grumbled. He rolled his eyes. “We’re literally absorbed a nuclear bomb and he thinks a horse is gonna hurt us.”

“In fairness to Dr. Stein, I am currently attending to an injury caused by a horse.”

“Only because he distracted me!” He put on a mocking tone. “’Don’t aggravate the horses, Jefferson!’ Oh, sorry Grey, I’ll just let those dudes with the spears come charging at us before we’ve merged.” He sighed, and leaned back in his seat.

“Your tibia has been fully healed, Mr. Jackson.”

“Thanks, Gideon. I think I’m gonna stay here for a while, though.”

“Of course, Mr. Jackson.”

“Do you always talk to the artificial intelligence?”

Jax turned and saw Ray leaning against the doorframe. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, but his lips were still curled into a smile. Although, if Jax didn’t know any better, he’d think that he was being judged.

“Well… no offence, but she’s the sanest one on this ship.”

“Thank you, Mr. Jackson.”

Ray snorted. “None taken, Mr. Jackson,” he replied, and okay, there was definitely some mockery in his tone now.

“Did you need something?” Jax asked, annoyed.

“Oh no, I’m fine! Just heard your voice and thought I’d say hello.” He waved at Jax. “Hello.” He looked around the MedBay. “Gee whiz, technology sure has improved since 2016, huh? See ya.” With another wave, he turned and left.

Jax looked towards the ceiling. “Hey Gideon, what’s up with Ray?”

“I detect no physical injuries on Mr. Palmer.”

He glanced at the door again. “Yeah, that’s not really what I was asking.”

*

Sara didn’t suffer from bloodlust anymore, but she couldn’t deny that the adrenaline rush she felt after a good fight always left her craving more. Her core was starting to feel a little strained now, but she worked through it, pushing herself up the rungs of the salmon ladder as quickly as she could.

As she was about to reach the top, someone whistled. She missed the last rung, but landed deftly on her feet, pole held tightly in her hands, ready to attack.

“Whoa, it’s just me,” Ray said, walking into the room with his hands held up in surrender. “Sorry, I’ve just never seen you go that fast.” He smiled widely at her.

Sara relaxed. “Jealous, Palmer?” she teased, setting the pole upright. She leaned against it, cocking her hip. “We can go head to head. I might even feel sorry for you and let you win.”

Ray threw his head back and laughed. He made his way towards a pile of dumbbells in the corner, never taking his gaze off Sara. It was a little disconcerting.

“Maybe another time. If I beat you, you’d just say you were tired from before.” He shrugged innocently, but the smirk on his face remained.

Sara narrowed her eyes at him, then sauntered over and took a seat next to him on the bench. “Come on, not even one round?” she asked. She leaned closer, batting her eyelashes and pouting.

Ray smirked again. Without missing a beat, he copied her position until they were nose to nose. “Maybe later,” he answered, his voice low.

Sara pulled back and grinned at him. “You know where to find me.” She stood up, and was about to leave, when she felt a firm smack on her ass.

Two seconds later, there was an unconscious, 6 foot 4 man sprawled on the floor.

“LEONARD!”

*

When Ray came to, he was in the bridge. He was buckled into his seat, but his arms and legs were also bound. Around him, the entire team stood glaring.

“Haha, very funny.” He chuckled. “Is this because I was a Boy Scout? They didn’t really teach us how to escape from bondage, but I can see how it can be useful based on our – “

Kendra interrupted him. “Where’s Ray?”

His eyes widened. “Wha—I’m right here.”

“incorrect.” He heard a whirring sound, and saw Leonard, pointing his gun towards his chest. “The lady does not appreciate being lied to. So, let’s try again. Where is Raymond?”

“I –“ Ray spluttered. He looked around at the angry faces around him and sighed. “None of you believe me,” he said in a small voice.

“Yeah, ‘cause we’re not idiots,” Mick barked out. He turned to Leonard. “Can I set him on fire, now?

“Patience, Mr. Rory,” Dr. Stein said tightly. “We need the imposter alive in order to determine the real Mr. Palmer’s whereabouts.”

“That means yes, just don’t kill him,” Sara replied.

Leonard raised a hand. “Now, now,” he drawled. “Raymond wouldn’t want us to hurt the little bastard.”

“If he’s even alive,” Sara shot back. She twirled her bo staff, separating the two halves, and clanged them together ominously.

Ray jumped a little in his seat. He took a deep breath, then lifted his chin to meet Leonard’s gaze.

“He’s alive,” he replied coolly. He heard a few sighs of relief.

Leonard smiled, and gestured at him to continue. “And…”

“And that’s all you’re getting from me.” The man posing at Ray stared pointedly at his restraints. “I’m not exactly in a sharing mood.”

“We’ll see about that,” Jax retorted. He held his hand out toward Dr. Stein. The old man didn’t hesitate to take it.

“What the – “

Dr. Stein had completely disappeared. He seemed to have been absorbed into Jax, who didn’t seem to realize he was engulfed in flames. His glowing eyes made his glare seem even angrier.

“I – what – what happened to not hurting me?” He turned towards Kendra and Sara, widening his eyes to look as pitiful as possible. “Look, my name’s Sidney, I’m Ray’s twin – “

Something hard hit him in the jaw. “You’d hurt your own brother?!” Sara screamed at him. Sidney hoped she wouldn’t burst into flames as well.

A shadow fell over him. He turned, and immediately flinched. Kendra had sprouted a magnificent pair of wings. Her eyes had gone red as well. “Don’t you dare try and play innocent,” she growled at him. “Who put you up to this, Savage? The Time Masters?”

Sidney swallowed. A bead of sweat rolled down his temple. He glanced at Jax. “Could you, um, step back a little?” Jax crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow at him. “I’m – “

“Uncomfortable?” Leonard finished for him. He pointed his gun at the floor and pulled the trigger. A chunk of ice appeared between Sidney’s legs. “Good.” He holstered his gun, and stood directly in front of Sidney. The rest of the team moved to accommodate him, but stayed close enough that Sidney knew he was in much more trouble than he had bargained for. “Let’s get started.”

*

“Captain Hunter.”

Rip groaned, and removed the pillow from his face. “Yes, Gideon?”

“Suspicious activity has been detected in the bridge. The team has assembled and are attacking, but I cannot detect a threat. Would you like to investigate?”

“Yes, thank you, Gideon.” Rip flung the pillow across his office, and stood up. His back cracked painfully, and he winced. “What in the world are those idiots up to now?” he muttered, searching for his trench coat. Shrugging it on, he made his way to the bridge.

“Why the hell are you – “ he began, but stopped short. His eyes widened, and he could feel a vein in his temple starting to throb. “Untie Mr. Palmer immediately!” he shouted. Six pairs of eyes turned to look at him, but nobody moved.

He tried again. “I don’t know what Mr. Palmer did this time but torture is not an acceptable course of action to respond with. And Dr. Stein, I am ashamed that you would agree to this, this is entirely out of character for you!” He took a step forward, but immediately jumped back when a ball of fire landed in front of him. “Mr. Rory!”

“ _That’s_ your leader?” Sidney whispered, as Rip lectured Mick on using his heat gun indoors.

“He runs the ship,” Leonard answered. “Not the people in it.” Everyone, including Mick, turned back to Sidney, which only made Rip yell louder. “Now, where were we?


End file.
